This invention relates to a cover for a chaise longue cushion. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel protective cover for use in enclosing such cushion therein.
As is well known, cushions have been used extensively on chairs to provide a comfortable support for the user's back and legs while resting on an outdoor type chaise longue. However, the surface of cushions of this type becomes soiled in the course of normal use quite frequently by dirty spots, stains and the like to render their appearance unsightly so that a purchase of a new cushion appears to be required or at least highly desirable. In an attempt to protect certain types of cushions, coverings therefor have been described in the patent literature. Thus U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,452 to Hampton describes a removable covering for a prismatic pillow having triangular end and side panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,152 to Seibold discloses a pillow casing folded in the center and provided with a pair of Velcro strips secured at each end thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,921 to Lahn describes a cover for a therapeutic support cushion having a transversely disposed vertical partition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,928 to Skillington discloses a compressible pillowcase having length and width dimensions smaller than the dimensions of a pillow to be placed therein; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,544 to Graebe describes a cushion cover having an elastic top panel and a bottom panel formed from a high friction mesh.
While the above-mentioned patents disclose a general concept of covers for specific types of cushions other than those for chaise longues, this invention provides a new concept to a structural form of a cover especially devised for use in conjunction with chaise longue cushions which offers certain advantages not known heretofore.